The truth is, Carol knew Daryl
by Laceknee380
Summary: They had known each other for about two years before the world ended. They knew each other in a very intimate way, in the biblical sense.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly it's been years since I've written any sort or fanfiction, my writing isn't the best but let me know what you think!

/ / /

"I swear Dixon, the next time you over charge me like this my boot is going so far up your redneck ass" Ed had basically screamed over the counter. Daryl was straight faced as he handed over the paperwork for the work done an Ed's vehicle. Carol stood close by because she had been the one to drive Ed to the Dixon's shack they claimed was an auto body repair shop.

"Really? Then next time you fuck up your stupid, Japanese, piece of shit pickup, who are you going to get to fix it?" Daryl spat, "way I see it, Merle and I are the only shop within two hours of this town," Merle's laugh could be heard through the window behind Daryl, where he was getting Ed's truck ready to pull out, "what do people call that? oh yeah, we've got a monopoly on this town or somethin'."

"I- I'm going to shut this place down I swear to god," Ed snatched the paperwork from Daryl and snagged the keys from the counter. Daryl grunted, shrugged, and closed the cash drawer, "take the truck home, I'm taking your van. Don't feel like seeing that second hillbilly," Ed handed over the keys to Carol, almost thrusting them into her chest. She gave a small sigh.

"See you at home then?" Carol called after Ed before he slammed the door to the shop. Maybe she'd see him at home, or maybe she'd see him tomorrow morning passed out on the couch. The way he was acting, chances are he was going to Shoe's Pub to blow steam, play darts, and get drunk with some of his friends. Then, once he's over the legal limit, he's going to drive home, make a mess of Carol's van, and stumble into the house.

"God damn I can't stand that asshole," Daryl grunted as he walked towards Carol from behind the counter. She shrugged in response.

"Yeah, well-" She turned and started towards the door to the shop, Merle was packing up his things and wiping off his hands with a black rag. Most likely the rag had been white at one time, and it's purpose now was to only make Merle's hands even more dirty than they were before.

"I swear we aren't over charging you guys," Daryl added, trying to get Carol's attention.

"Yeah, I know. Ed is just a cheap idiot,"Carol muttered, Merle gave a guttural laugh at that.

"That's the closest to a swear word I've heard come out of your mouth darlin',"

"I trust you guys," Carol unlocked the truck and tossed in her purse, "Ed is the one that ruins your handiwork every time, I haven't had to bring my van in once since that time-" Carol stopped herself. She didn't want to bring up what happened, especially around these two.

"Just drive home safe this time, okay? I don't think we can do a total repair like that again," Daryl tried to joke. Carol nodded to Daryl before closing the door to the truck and backing out of the garage. Daryl gave a small wave as he watched her drive back onto the main road.

"Why do you turn into such a pussy around her, brother?" Merle couldn't help but ask, Daryl was already walking over to the waiting room and didn't bother to turn and give his stupid brother a response.

Daryl walked towards the front windows and turned the open sign over, he was ready to head home. Being around Ed was always exhausting and he couldn't wait to head over to his apartment and crack open an Old Style. He locked the front door, his hand lingering on the knob. Carol came in with a bruise again today, this time on her cheek. He could tell she had tried to cover it with makeup or something, but it was seven at night and whatever makeup she had applied had faded. She also wore a deep v-neck today, he couldn't help but notice.

"Brother!" Merle called from the shop.

"Yeah?"

"Lost is on tonight, cool if I come over and watch it with ya?"

"Hell no!," Daryl stomped back to the shop, quickly passing Merle and headed to the back door, "last time you drank most of my beer passed out, and pissed on my couch."

"But I don't have cable, you know that!" Daryl slammed the door behind him, it was still pretty bright out and the weather was perfect fall weather. He got on his bike and put the kick stand up. His engine roared and he headed home.

That night Daryl laid in bed, looking out his small window at the streetlights. He though of Carol, of course he was no stranger to the kind of abuse she received on a daily basis. He wished he could help, hell, she was so sweet and soft and Daryl thought of what those breasts would feel like in his hands. What her hair would smell like, how her neck would taste.

That night Daryl jacked off thinking of Carol and how gentle those lips could be.

/ / /

It was about four months ago that Carol's van was smoking and in the ditch, she hadn't really known what had happened. Was it a deer? It might have been a random spurt of dizziness that overcame her. She didn't know at the time. The guard rail had given way to her van and she had crashed sideways into some fairly large trees. She wasn't able to move, her whole body was overcome with pain, she hoped to god someone could see her from the road.

Daryl had seen her, or rather, the smoke that the van produced. he slowed to a stop to the edge of the guard rail. The hill was high but he could see the van once he parked and looked down. He felt like he recognized that van, and also the head that was resting against the airbag, "shit" was all Daryl said under his breath as he hastily got out of his truck and jogged down the hill. Trying his best not to trip over the brush and rocks as he descended. He reached in the car to unlock the door, the woman turned to look at him and he recognized her right away. Although he had only met her a couple of times he knew she was Ed's wife, Carol.

"Gon' be okay," Daryl tried to reassure her has he opened the door, he didn't want to remove her from the vehicle just yet though. She could be in a position that removing her could do more harm than good. Carol looked at him, still in a daze, blood was running down the side of her face from a cut on her forehead.

Daryl was a welcomed sight, she could tell he was frazzled from the scene. his brown hair was more tousled than usual, probably because he kept running his hand through it while he nervously tried to think about what to do next.

"Oh thank god," Daryl barely heard her say, "Daryl" He hadn't thought she'd even recognize him, much less remember his name. He didn't have time to feel flattered though, he took out his phone quickly and called for an ambulance, all while trying to judge what condition Carol was in. She reached out her hand and held his arm, as if just holding him would do her some good while the two of them waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Daryl wanted to follow them to the hospital, wanted to make sure that Carol would be okay. The medic reassured him that she wasn't badly hurt and that she would be just fine. So he was left on the side of the road, the van looked horrible in that ditch. He wished he could do something about it, but he was sure Ed had insurance or something that would take care of everything.

The next day Daryl woke up early, making sure he had enough time to make it to the hospital before heading into the shop. The hospital was a maze and no one there offered him much help. He silently cursed himself once he thought he found the door, should have fucking brought flowers or somethin'.

"What the hell were you thinking? Or was that the problem? You weren't thinking at all!" Daryl heard muffled from inside the room. It must have been Ed, "We can't afford to fix that piece of shit! You're going to figure this out and take care of this," and then there was the distinct sound of a slap. Daryl couldn't help it, he didn't care if it was really none of his business. He opened the door and walked in, tried to act like he hadn't heard anything. All he could really do was make sure another slap wouldn't follow. He saw Carol holding her face though before she looked away quickly.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked gruffly.

"I'm the one that found her yesterday," Daryl didn't even turn to look at Ed when he spoke, "Jus' wanted to make sure she was fine."

"Well she sure as hell ain't fine," Ed grunted and left he room, not giving Carol a second glance. Daryl made his way over to the side of the bed, Carol turning her head slowly to look at him.

"Thank you," she barely whispered to him.

"I'll fix it for free, no charge."

"What?"

"Your van, the shops been doing pretty well money wise and it wouldn't be much of a problem."

"We can't accept that," she turned quickly to face him now and grabbed his hands, he almost pulled away from the unexpected touch, "that's too generous."

"Don't care what it is, I'll get Merle to help me get it out of the ditch and bring it to the shop," he pulled his hands away slowly, he couldn't stand the tears welling up in her eyes. Why the hell was she crying? he was doin his good deed for her, "stop by when you feel better, I'll let Ed know," Carol nodded slowly as Daryl turned to walk out the door. He knew the reason he had offered the free service was because he couldn't bare the thought of her getting another slap for doing nothing wrong.

/ / /

Daryl came into work early the next day, still thinking of that v-neck of Carols and kinda hoping Ed would fuck up his truck again so Carol would come in. He dismounted his bike in the parking lot and made his way to the front of the shop to unlock the front door.

"There you are," Carol said, she was by the door, waiting for Daryl from the looks of it.

"What 're you doing here?" Daryl tried to hide how surprised he was, "forget somethin'?"

"Actually, yes," Carol laughed quietly, Daryl unlocked the door and Carol followed him into the waiting room, "must have left my phone on the sink in the bathroom or something, can't find it anywhere," Daryl wasn't surprised by that excuse, he was guilty of loosing his phone sometimes twice a day.

"Go ahead and look then, I'll be in the shop getting stuff ready for the day," Carol nodded in acknowledgement and started towards the bathroom. Daryl tried to get ready, to set out Merle's gear for that day. He knew Merle wouldn't be in till at least 11. which was a good thing too, if Merle was there he would be telling Daryl this was the time to put the moves on Carol or something.

"God dammit she's married," Daryl whispered to himself, clenching a rag in one hand before throwing it on the concrete. He could hear Carol walking around in the room behind him, this wasn't something Daryl did, ever. His pulse was a little unsteady, he half hoped she would find her phone and just leave already.

"Can't find it anywhere, any ideas where it might be?" He heard from behind him, he turned to look at her, maybe a little too quickly.

"Yea- I'll help yah look," Daryl managed to say, he walked with Carol back into the waiting room. Carol walked a little two close to him and he could smell the damn shampoo that she used on her hair. He clenched his fist and went behind the counted to see if Merle had put the phone anywhere for safe keeping.

"I feel so stupid, I hate when I loose things," Carol sighed as she looked between the cushions on the waiting room couch.

"Ain't stupid."

"Feel's pretty stupid to me," she laughed as she dug deeper into the couch. She was all but displaying her rear to Daryl. He swallowed hard.

"I-I'll check the shop," Carol hummed an okay in response. He went to the counted in the shop and pretended to look, his eyes looking but not really seeing. Maybe he should say something to her, but what? Ask her out to coffee? That's the shit college people do, and Daryl didn't fit into the whole coffee shop atmosphere. Maybe ask her to go out with him for a drink? But the bars Daryl went to Ed also went to, didn't want anybody getting ideas. Maybe he should keep his stupid thoughts to himself and also keep his mouth shut, "ain't no way," no way Carol would even think about hanging out with him, or fuck, think about him in any sort of romantic way.

"Found it!" Daryl turned with a start, damn she was quiet, "didn't mean to scare you," she laughed and all but trotted over to where Daryl stood. What the hell was she doing, she leaned down and picked up the rag Daryl had thrown, and she gave Daryl a great down the shirt look at her chest. A black lace bra, did she fucking do that on purpose?

"Great," Daryl choked out, her blue eyes had him almost in a trance, like some sort of vampire. He wouldn't quite call them piercing, but they were captivating. Her tight lip grin was cheeky, her hips swayed as she took a step closer to Daryl.

"Gotta head back home and drive Sophia to school," Daryl only nodded in response, "see you around?" another nod from Daryl. He was so glad his cheeks never got red or anything like that, because his heart was going crazy and he was actually nervous. He was never nervous around women, he hated not being able to think clearly when Carol was around. He also really hoped that Carol would be around more often though. She smiled sweetly before leaving the shop and closing the door behind her. Daryl let out a gust of air, had he been holding his breath?

How the hell was he supposed to get anything done today now? Carol would be at the forefront of his mind all day.

/ / /

Daryl had been at the shop for about an hour before the phone rang, "Daryl?" he heard on the other end of the line. He could automatically tell that the voice belonged to Carol.

"Yeah? Something wrong with the truck? I gave it a once over before you got here. Everything should be good," Daryl fiddled with the post-it-notes on the desk, tearing one off and crumpling it in his hand.

"The trucks fine," Carol laughed, "better than ever I might add."

"Then why you callin'?" Daryl couldn't help that the words came out a little rude, he really had no idea why Carol would be calling the shop. Specifically why would she be calling the shop and be hoping it was him who was the one to pick up the phone. He tossed the post-it into the trash before grabbing another.

"Wanted to ask you something," she trailed off, which made Daryl tense.

"yea?"

"Would you- oh god this sounds so stupid," She laughed softly to herself before continuing, "would you want to get a drink tonight, or a couple? I guess I never really thanked you for what you did," Daryl heard Merle making his way inside from the back door, could already hear him rifling through his tools and grumbling to himself. Merle was probably hungover and Daryl was not excited about putting up with that mess, "you know, fixing the van for free. It was just so generous I really have no idea of how to repay you."

"Ya don't need to do shit for me," Daryl paused, thinking over the scenario in his head. A drink with Carol? Maybe a couple of drinks? Could be a great idea, or it could end up being a horrible idea. What if people see them hanging out and get the wrong idea? I mean, it's just her way of saying thanks to him.

"No, really I want t-"

"Where did you have in mind?" Daryl asked quickly, thinking if he let Carol go on she might end up talking herself out of it.

"Oh, well, when I was younger I went to this place kinda out of town. It's a hole in the wall sorta place" Daryl liked the sound of that, more secluded, not as many eyes. But it was just a drink or two, and it's not like it was a date. Just two people hanging out.

"Who you talkin' to little brother?" Daryl hadn't noticed that Merle had entered the room and was already looking at his to do list for the day. Daryl tried to wave him away, "none of my business aye? fine," Merle slapped the work book shut. Daryl waved away more aggressively now until Merle shrugged and walked back into the shop.

"Sounds good to me."

"They have darts, could be fun?"

"What about Ed?" the way Carol was putting it, this seemed more like a date to him. Daryl wouldn't know though, he hadn't been on many dates before, "won't he think it's a bit weird you going out to a bar with a guy? and not like, a group or nothin'?"

"Ed is away until Tuesday and Sophia is spending the week with my mom," Daryl grinned, he was starting to feel a spark of hope that this may actually be a date, "so I can do whatever I please without having to ask first."

"Might be a little reckless of you," Daryl felt a tinge of worry in his chest, if Ed found out Carol was hanging out with a guy, alone, at a bar she'd get- Daryl didn't want to think about it.

"Trust me Daryl, it's fine. I deserve to have a night out right?" she sighed, "I'll pick you up at the shop after you close?" Daryl thought that was a good idea, didn't want to ride his bike home drunk if it came to that. He was sure that Carol probably wouldn't be drinking too much so it was a safe bet.

"Sounds good ta' me."

"See you then."

"See you then," Daryl hung up the phone, his heart beating in his throat, "shouldn't be doing this, shes fuckin' married," he muttered under his breath. But Daryl thought he had the right to be selfish sometimes, especially if Carol was fine with it. It was just a few drinks and she said there would be no problems with Ed. Everything would be fine, and if things took a turn she made it seem like it was a secluded bar. Maybe nobody would know them and nobody would get hurt, Carol wouldn't get hurt.

"You done with your phone call so can actually get some work done today?" Merle asked from the doorway, a brow arched.

"I'll be right in," Daryl responded, he ran his fingers through his hair with worry and anticipation.

/ / /

Daryl waited outside the shop, Merle had asked why he didn't head home right away but Daryl didnt feel like answering him. He leaned against the brick, blue wall of the shop and smoked a cigarette in one hand. It was his second since he had stepped outside. His nerves were getting to him and he was thinking he might just tell her that he didn't really want to go out tonight. He flicked the ash from his cigarette and groaned. What were they going to talk about? They didn't have anything in common. Except maybe the facts that their parts matched up. She could surprise him though, it could be fun hanging out with her if he learned to relax a bit. He could already feel the stress building up in his shoulders. His ears perked up at the sound of an oncoming vechicle, his heart raced as he saw the van turn onto the road.

"Here we fucking go," Daryl said to himself before flicking his cigarette into the ashtray near the door and pushing himself away from the wall. The van pulled into the parking lot and stopped along side the shop. Carol smiled at him from the drivers seat as he walked over to open the door and hop in, "Hey," Daryl greated her gruffly.

"Hey," she grinned back, "long day?" long day was an understatement, it had been an excruciatingly long day. His whole day lead up to this moment and his palms were slick with sweat.

"Could say that, where we goin'?"

"It's a VFW about twelve miles south, great people there," she looked ahead at the road as she drove, glancing at Daryl when she spoke, "don't let me get too many drinks into me," she all but giggled. Daryl laughed.

"I won't be your breaks girl," she smiled at that, it didnt take long before they pulled into the VFW's parking lot. there were only about three other cars there and the place was small. It was about the size of a trailer house and the steps were made of old degrading wood, "this place looks really hip," Daryl noted as they got out of the van and headed towards the door.

"It may not look like much but their pickled eggs are amazing and their wings are to die for."

"They serve food here?" Daryl asked as they walked in.

"Yeah! Back in college when I came home during the breaks my friends and I would eat here almost every night," Carols face looked like she was harkening back on a distant, pleasent memory. The bar was actually pretty nice. It was clean and the people were inviting, but they also seemed like the sort of people that kept to themselves and stayed out of other peoples business, which was something Daryl liked a whole lot. Carol raised her hand to get the attention of the bartender, "could we get a pitcher please?" she turned to Daryl who already had a shocked look on his face, "miller lite, bud light or Michelob?"

"Miller lite," the bartender nodded and Carol and Daryl leaned against the bar as they waited for the pitcher to be filled, "a pitcher?"

"We wont have to bother the bartender as much if we get a pitcher," Carol said smartley.

"Nice of you," Daryl let himself smile, the bartender placed two glasses infront of them as well as the pitcher. Daryl looked to the right of the bar and couldnt help but notice the bonus hole, "bring any quarters?"

"Always," Carol reached into her purse and took out a small coin bag, "you a fan of the bonus hole too? I never end up getting any of my quarters back but I get some sort of satisfaction out of playing the game," they walked over to the machine as they talked, pitcher in hand.

"Yeah, sometime ya' get lucky, but most of the time nothing comes of it," Daryl shrugged, he filled his glass as well as Carols and she started placing quarters down. He handed over her glass and placed the pitcher on top of the machine. They played the game for awhile, Carol shared her quarters with him and Daryl got quite a winning streak. Daryl found himself laughing with Carol, their sides brushed eachother as they switched turns. Carol had her turn next and Daryl was going to make a move he decided, he was going to place his hand around her waist. Was that too far? Would she pull away? It was worth a shot and Daryl was brimming with anticipation and nerves, he wanted something to happen. Carol leaned over to focus on the next quarter she was going to drop. Daryl positioned himself, he readied his arm behind her. once she stood upright he'd lightly rest his hand on her waist. Daryl didnt do romance, not at all, but he was going to try his damndest to woo this woman.

"Dammit, nothing," Carol stook up again, she went stiff for only a moment before relaxing once more. Daryl had successfully placed his arm around her waist and she let it stay there, "Only got three more quarters" she said sadly into her coin purse.

"You use them," Daryl smiled down at her, he could see the slightest hint of red in her cheeks. Daryl hoped he was being smooth, he also liked the way Carol felt against him. She was so warm and soft, more than he had imagined before. He couldn't get the slight smile to fade from his face. This was going to be a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ready some some steamy action? kinda a shorter chapter

/ / /

And it was a good night, a very good night. After they ran out of quarters they finished their beers, poured another and played some darts. Neither of then were very good but they cheered each other on between gulps of beer. Daryl felt himself becoming more and more comfortable, maybe partly because of the beer, but also because that smile of Carol was melting him like butter.

"I swear, there is something I'm doing wrong," Carol laughed, another dart of hers failed to land on the board.

"Here, It's all about the follow through," Daryl tried to demonstrate with his own arm. Carol watched him and tried to mimic his motions, "And it's about the arm too, use your wrist not your arm," he found himself moving her arms in the motion he was talking about. his rough, callused hands against her smooth arm. His eyes flicked to her face and he could see she was nervous as well, "Relax your shoulders," he placed his hands on her shoulders, positioning her correctly in front of the board, Carol did hit the board this time and gave Daryl a broad smile.

"you're a good teacher," Carol complimented, Daryl rubbed his neck due to her nerves.

"Yeah, well darts ain't too hard to understand," They drank the rest of their pitcher at the bar, their stools close together and their smiles inches apart as they talked and joked. As they drank more their laughs got louder and Daryl found himself putting his hand on her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. She never once pulled away, she did though, give him some fluttering eyelashes. Was she actually flirting with him too? She placed a hand on his thigh when Daryl was midway through a story. It was official, Carol was into it. They decided to call it after they finished the pitcher, the bartender joked that they were too old to be acting like they were in their twenties. Daryl waved the bartender off as they made their way out of the bar, his arm draped around Carols shoulders. Carol had paid the bill, but Daryl didn't mind in the slightest. It was just another excuse for Daryl to pay her back by taking her out again.

"Next time I'm buying," Daryl stated as they approached the van, he made his way around to the passenger side and swung open the door. He swayed a bit when he hopped in, he was glad Carol was driving. She looked more sober than he was.

"Whatever you say," Carol smiled at him from the drivers seat, her eyes half lidded, "can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Course."

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" Daryl was taken aback as she leaned towards him.

"I mean- What about-" Daryl cut himself off, he was too drunk to care, "if you wanna," she nodded her head slowly and reached her hands to grab Daryl's neck and pull him to her. He could feel her body quiver as she kissed him, he pulled her closer, gripping her at her waist. The kiss deepened and Daryl's hands traveled to the back of her head. He ran his fingers through her short hair, never wanting to end this kiss with Carol. Carol was all but moaning, Daryl broke the kiss and planted a few down her neck as she tilted her head back, "Damn," Daryl whispered between kissed, "so fucking sexy," his hands drifted down her waist and cupped her butt and lifted her closer to him. They continued to makeout for a couple more minutes before Carol suggested she take him home for the night.

"Yeah, guess we should head home," Daryl sat back in his seat, trying to adjust himself so she wouldn't know how hard he was. Carol started up the van and pulled out of the parking lot, Daryl directed her to his apartment. As they pulled into the apartment parking lot Carol turned to face Daryl, biting her lip in worry, "well this is it," Daryl didn't know what to say, should he invite her up? Should he kiss her more? they unbuckled their seat belts.

"Yup," She turned to him, her eyes showing her anxiety clearly, "do you- do you think less of me?"

"Fer what?"

" I mean-," She hesitated, "this isn't exactly right, I don't want to get you into anything you don't wanna be in," Daryl could thing of something he really did want to be in, and it seemed pretty damn right in his mind.

"I'm fine with it," he shrugged, "it's you that I'm worried about, Ed doesn't seem to have a gentle touch," Carol winced at the thought.

"I want to keep doing this."

"Then lets keep doing this," Daryl was the one to lean for her this time, she went limp in his arms as he pulled her in for another deep kiss. Carol was pressed against the cool glass of the window and their breathing was ragged, "lets do this as often as you can," Carol smiled under his kiss, her legs spread for him as he pulled her against his body, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He wanted to fuck her right then and there, but he knew they were drunk and it wasn't the right time. He grinded into her a few times, Carol moaned like she wanted more but Daryl pulled away.

"You free this weekend? like, Saturday?" Carol nodded, "um, we could do something."

"Like what?" Carol asked, getting her clothing back in order.

"You could come over? We could order takeout or something," Carol nodded at the idea, "but, how about I pick you up, don't need people seeing your van here."

"I guess you're right," Daryl was starting to make his way out of the vehicle, "here's my cell number," she handed over a piece of paper with her number scrawled on it, "give me a call tomorrow and we can talk more about it," Daryl nodded in response.

"Will do," Daryl gave her a small smile as he closed the door, they waved to each other before Carol pulled the van out of the parking lot. Daryl rifled through his pocket for the keys to his apartment as he made his way up the cement steps. His apartment was dark and cold, he turned the lights on and automatically got undressed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. he flug his dirty clothes into the hamper. His mind was still racing, what would they do tomorrow? She would be in his apartment, alone, they might end up fooling around. Did Daryl even have condoms? He couldn't remember the last time he had bought any, he would have to stop by the store tomorrow to pick some up. Once in bed Daryl actually didn't find it hard to fall asleep, Saturday couldn't come fast enough.

/ / /

"Carol?" Daryl asked into the phone, he called the number she wrote for him. It had taken him a bit to build up enough courage to even make the call. He was in the back room of the shop, away from Merle and away from Merle's banter.

"Hey Daryl," she replied happily on the other line.

"You at work?"

"Yeah, just finishing up some paperwork in my office. Did you decide on a time for Saturday?"

"I could pick you up at 5:30? Would you be home from work by then?" Daryl asked, he leaned back against the shelves, his hand rubbing his neck as he looked at the cement floor.

"I'll be home by then," she added, there was a pause, "so, what are you wearing?" Daryl laughed hard at that.

"Some old jeans with about ten holes in them and a t-shirt," Daryl played along, a grin staying on his face, "and, boots I guess? Very sexy, I know," Carol laughed that time.

"You know, last night was a great time," Carol mused, "but when I got home my vibrator didn't seem to get the job done well enough," Daryl almost fell over, what the fuck was she doing? He raced over to the door to lock it, no need for Merle to walk in and see that Daryl was getting hard talking on the phone.

"That so?" Daryl rubbed himself through his jeans, "bet I know somethin' that could get the job done perfectly."

"Glad I'm in my office alone," Carols voice was soft and low, "I'm already getting wet thinking about how you were all over me in the van," Daryl wanted to whip his dick out so badly, but there was nothing in the damn room to clean up after himself.

"God Carol," He rubbed harder, wishing she was there.

"The way you grinded into me-" she cut herself off, he could hear her chair creak through the phone. Would she be fingering herself at work? the though made Daryl even harder, "let's just say I'm very excited about Saturday night."

"Same here," Daryl said in a strained voice.

"See you then," Daryl said goodbye and they hung up after that. Daryl all but ran to the bathroom, avoiding Merle at all costs. He came in the sink, so hard it almost hurt. He looked at himself in the mirror and a most felt shame, but Carol knew what she was doing to him dammit. he leaned back against the cool tile of the wall, trying to calm down before walking back out into the shop.


End file.
